Kids World In Barney's Magical Musical Adventure
Kids World In Barney's Magical Musical Adventure is another upcoming Kids World/Barney crossover film by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions. It appeared on YouTube and Google Drive. Plot Barney, Ryan Mitchell, Pooh, Littlefoot, Stan, Kermit, Bobby Brady, Cindy Brady, Oliver and the rest of the characters are playing in Derek's backyard building a sand castle. When they wish they could visit a real castle Barney appears and takes them to a magical forest. They meet a friendly elf named Twinkle who likes to play games and make new friends. She shows them the road to the castle where they ride pretend horses and meet a real king! After taking care of the castle while the king goes fishing the kids are made princes and princesses of the kingdom. Educational Theme: Castles Stories: None Song List #Barney Theme Song (Remix/Custom) #The Noble Duke Of York (seasons 5 - 7 style) (crossover) #Castles So High #Castles So High (Reprise) #Silly Sounds (seasons 2 - 13 style) (crossover) #Looby Loo (season 3 style) (crossover) #Go Round and Round the Village (crossover) #If I Had One Wish (season 3 style) #Old King Cole (season 3 style) (crossover) #Tea Party Medley: (Polly Put the Kettle On, Little Jack Horner, The Muffin Man, Pat-A-Cake, Pease Porridge Hot, Sing a Song of Sixpence) (crossover) #I Am a Fine Musician (crossover) #It's Good To Be Home (crossover) #I Love You (seasons 1 -14 style) (Remix) (crossover) Cast *Barney *Ryan *Winnie The Pooh *Bobby *Cindy *Oliver *Baby Bop (cameo) *BJ (cameo) *Riff (cameo) *Michael *Derek *Tina *Min *Luci (cameo) *Kathy (cmaeo) *Shawn (cameo) *Tosha (cameo) *Greg *Marcia *Peter *Jan *Millicent *Matthew *Dwayne *Steve *Richelle *DJ *Stephanie *Michelle *Alex *Nicky *Kimmy Gibbler *Malcolm *Mallory *Resse *Renee *Dewey *Daisy *Reese Ambler *Rydell *Littlefoot *Alvin Seville *Stan *Becky *Dylan and their friends *Twynkle the Elf *The King *Plus Many More! Trivia *This film was a request by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions. *Millicent, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Kimmy Gibbler, Mary-Kate Olsen, Ashely Olsen, Malcolm, Mallory, Resse, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Cake, Amy, Miracle, Benjamin, Zack, Cody, Maxx, Annie, Pepper, Molly, Duffy, Kate, July, Tessie (from Annie (1982 - 1999) films}), Madeline, Aggie, Victoria, Chantel, Lucinda, Serena, Sylvette, Vernocia, Lolo, Julie, Beatrice, Reese Ambler, Rydell, Becky, Dylan and their friends, The Little Rascals (Spanky, Stymie, Froggy, Porky, Buckwheat, Uh-Huh, Waldo, Mary Ann, Jane, Twin #1 and 2, Darla, Alfalfa, Emily Yeung, Daniel Cook, Sid, Gabriella, Gerald, May, Dennis Mitchell, Joey, Gina, Margaret, Gunther, Twist, Shout, Kiki, Marina, Kathy, Min, Shawn, Tosha, Julie, David, Jason, Carlos, Juan, Kenneth, Hannah, Kristen, Stephen, Alissa, Ashley, Keesha, Robert, Chip, Jeff, Danny, Curtis, Maria, Emily, Linda, Jill, Gianna, The Best Charcters, The Mickey's Fun Songs' Gang, Earl Sinclair and his family, Cera, Tender Hert, Mary-Kate Oslen, Ashely Oslen, Richelle, Reese Ambler, Rydell, Penelope, Pepper, Millicent, Jamie, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Kimmy Gibbler, Aaron, Alex, Nicky, Denise, Derek, Harry, Rusty, Teddy, Malcolm, Mallory, Resse, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Spanky, Stymie, Froggy, Porky, Buckwheat, Uh-Huh, Waldo, Twin #1 and 2, Darla, Alfalfa, Annie, Pepper, Molly, Duffy, Kate, July, Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Angelica, Susie, Savannah, NIcole, Z, Teddy Bear, Eep Mouse, Baa Baa Sheep, Mary Quite Contrary, Jack B. Nimble, Little Bo Peep, Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, Elanor, IgglePiggle, UpsyDaisy, MakkaPakka, The Tombillboos: Unn, Ooo, Eee, The Pontipines, The Wottingers, The Haahoos, The T's, Sharkboy, Lavagirl, Max, Linus, Marissa, Reese Ambler, Rydell, Becky, Dylan and their friends, Sarah, Jake, Nigel, Kyle, Mark, Lorraine, Mike, Henry, Jessica, Kim, Millie, Geo, Bot, Richelle, Penelope, Emily, Dina, Herky, Fillie, Georgia, Caillou, Rosie, Leo, Sarah, Clemintine, André, Julie, Jason & Jeffery, Billy, Emma, Xavier, Teddy, Gilbert, Rexy, Deedee, Becky Icebox O'Shea, Junior Floyd, Patterson, Karen O'Shea, Priscilla O'Shea, Jake Berman, Nubie, Johnny Vennaro, Hanon, Marcus, CeCe Jones, Rocky Blue, Flynn Jones, Ty Blue, Deuce Martinez, Gunther Hessenheffer, Tinka Hessenheffer, Nat Wolff, Alex Wolff, Thomas Batuello, Allie DiMeco, David Levi, Qaasim Middleton, Cooper Pillot, Jesse Draper, Michael Wolff, Ben Hilton, Bruce, Crispin, Max Ryerson, Flash/Tony, Kelli, Jamie, Becca, Peggy, Jeannie, Alex, Leah, Miss Rosa & Friends, All That (Angelique and all their characters), My Wife & Kids (Kady Jay Kyle, Franklin Aloyisious Mumford, and all their friends), Kids Incorporated (Eric, Charlie, and all their friends), Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Linus Van Pelt, Lucy Van Pelt, Rerun Van Pelt, Woodstock, Sally Brown, Schroeder, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Franklin, Pig-Pen, Frieda, Shermy, Violet Gray, Patty Charlotte Braun (from Charlie Brown Cosplays), Peggy Jean, Jose Peterson, Andy, Spike, Marbles, Olaf, Belle, Rover and Molly, The Baby-Sitters Club Gang, Dr. Alan Grant and his friends (from Jurassic Park), Dennis the Menace and his friends (including Gina Gillotti {from the Dennis The Menace live action films}), Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, Velma, (from the Scooby Doo live-action films), the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Ronald McDonald and his friends, the Tiny Toons gang, Spongebob and the characters, Ttark, Ash and the characters, Clifford, Cleo, T-Bone, Mac, Emily Elizabeth, Jetta, Charley, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Scrappy-Doo, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scooby-Dum, Toucan Sam and his nephews, Tony the tiger, Cheesasaurus Rex, Twinkie the kid, the Regular Show cast, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Genie, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, and the characters will guest star in this film. *In the 1995/2001 re-release of this video a new package and could be used with the Microsoft ActiMates Barney, if you had the TV Pack. *This video marks the last use of Season 1's Barney costume. *This also marks the first time that Barney's voice becomes higher pitched than his Backyard Gang and Season 1-14 voices. *This also marks the first use of remix and drum cover's version of "I Love You". *During the "I Love You" song, Barney sings the first verse by himself, Barney and the kids sings the second verse by himself and the themselves. *This group (Min, Derek, Tina and Michael) also appeared in "A Splash Party, Please" and "Goes To The Winter!". *Rick Wetzel (who plays the king) is the father of Susannah Wetzel (who plays the role of Julie). *The episode is the eighth time where time lapse has been used. It happens when Barney, Ryan Mitchell, Pooh, Littlefoot, Stan, Kermit, Bobby Brady, Cindy Brady, Oliver, the kids and the rest of the characters quickly run away from scary sounds (which were coming from Twinkle). It also happens used when the kids are riding horses in the horse race. *This marks the final use of the Season 1 Barney doll. *The forest from this video is reused for these episodes "Hoo's in the Forest? "Barney's Fun & Games", "I Can Be A Firefighter", "Tea-riffic Manners" and lots more. *This is the first time, since "Playing It Safe", "Doctor Barney is Here!" and lots more in which Baby Bop disappears into a cloud of sparkly dust. *According to a behind-the-scenes photo, the backdrop set from the TV series is used. *An underscore of "The Goodbye Song" from Kids World's Adventures of Barney Goes To School is played when Barney and the kids say goodbye to the King. *This video marks the first and very rare time that Baby Bop is seen even without her blankey and especially BJ and Riff. Gallery Bobby_Cindy_&_Oliver_In_Barney's_Magical_Musical_Adventure.jpg Kids_World_in_Barney's_Magical_Musical_Adventure_Title_Card-0.jpg Kids World In Barney's Magical Musical Adventure.jpg Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:TV Special Category:Spin-off films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Musical Films Category:Travel Films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:DeviantART Category:Barney films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Animals and Kids films Category:BennytheBeast